Saving Grace
by Kelly19091
Summary: Twelve year old Grace Wilson has been forced into exile, where she runs into Robin of Locksley and his two companions, Azeem and Duncan. After the four of them befriend a group of outlaws, Grace's life begins to pick up after her horrific past. Please r
1. Chapter 1

'Robin of the hood! Son of a devil worshipper! Your father died cursing your name and squealing like a stack pig!' I squinted through the thicket of branches towards the crowd of armed men. I could see Guy of Gisbourne pacing on his proud horse. I hadn't known he was amidst the soldiers who had chased me.

I remained silent as his horse continued to trot up and down. Then I could hear the sound of galloping hooves and four men came in to view, riding towards Guy of Gisbourne and his accomplices on their horses. I ducked further in to the trees.

These were the men who had chased me, so who was Guy of Gisbourne after?

I could hear the soldiers talking and I took the opportunity to slip away deeper into the forest. I was very confused. I had never been in these woods before and one of the men had said something about evil spirits.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do now. I couldn't keep walking and I don't have a home to return to.

My heart started racing at the prospect of my home and family. I could tell that tears were going to be shed and I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry, My father would tell me to brave. But I was finding it difficult to be brave when I had no food, water or home and I could hear strange whistling noises around me.

I was completely lost now.

I suddenly heard the sound a bark snapping to my left and I whipped my head around, my dark curls flying across my face.

'There's your ghosts Duncan. Wind chimes'

There were three men, two on one horse. One of the men was clearly blind, and the other seemed to be a moor. I stayed quiet, hoping they wouldn't spot me but soon enough I stepped on a stick causing it to break and all three men looked over at my direction, I was easily accessible for them to see me.

I stayed absolutely still as they watched me and my heart was pounding in my chest. I had a sword on me and I knew how to use it well, but I didn't like having to. I would only fight in serious situations such as one that happened earlier today, resulting in my being here.

'Hold' one of the men spoke, holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' but I didn't relax.

'Are you who the other men were chasing?' he asked. I nodded, refusing to speak but I didn't see a reason to fear these people.

'Are you an outlaw?' he asked. I paused before nodding again. I definitely was an outlaw now, there will be a price on my head by morning.

'So are we' he gestured to himself and the other two. 'I'm Robin of Locksley'

'I'm Grace Wilson' I tell him, without hesitation. They do not seem dangerous at all and I have no one I know who can help me right now. Maybe they can.

'Where are you heading?' the moor asks.

'I don't know. I'm not familiar with these forests, are you?' I ask.

'No' Robin of Locksley replies and I sigh.

'Can…' I start but I decide not to finish me sentence. I was going to ask if I could accompany them but they might see me a burden and might not be outlaws at all, but some sort of danger instead.

'Yes?' Robin asks, prompting me to finish my sentence and I choose too. I might as well take a risk now, I have nothing better to do at the moment anyway.

'Can I…accompany you, wherever your going? I have no where to return to now…' I trail off my sentence, trying not to remember.

'Hmm…I don't know Azeem, can we afford to carry a small child on our courageous journey?' says Robin. I look up at him and he's smirking.

'Remember Christian what your going to attempt' the moor replied.

'Ah yes, but I am not going to take young Grace here on that particular journey' Robin of Locksley says back to the moor.

'A distraction?' He replies. I hold my breath waiting for an answer.

Robin of Locksley looks at me and then back at the moor. 'What else can we do? She should come with us'

'That's fine' I speak up. 'I just need help for a short while, to find food and shelter'

I wonder what 'journey' they are going on.

'Well come on then…or would you prefer to walk?' Robin asks. I begin to walk towards him slowly and then clamber up easily on to his horse behind him and then he starts and the other horse holding the two men follows.

'What are your names?' I ask, turning back to look at them.

'I am Azeem' the moor replies, inclining his head and I smile back at him.

'hello, and what's your name?' I call back to the blind man behind him.

'Duncan' he tells me. His voice sounds quite weak, poor man.

'Hello Duncan' I say.

We travel through the forests, light conversation floating between us occasionally but sometimes we would walk along in silence.

'This forest has eyes. I am sure of it' Azeem says and I see his hands stays on his sword handle. I feel the strange sensation of being watched too and peer through the trees trying to determine what the source of that feeling was.

Suddenly Robin pulled on the reins of his horse and stopped us.

'Do you hear that?'

We all pause and listen and then the sound of running water is heard over the whistling of the wind chimes.

'Come on' Robin says and we start forwards towards the water and then we come to a clearing where there were quite fast rapids further down it but just simple puddles near where we were.

Robin climbed off the horse and I moved forward on it, taking its reins in my hands. Robin started to walk across the river, gently testing it, then he started wading and then all of a sudden he was hoisted up in the air and fell backwards straight in to the water!

I gasped and was just about to burst out laughing when I heard someone sing 'there was a rich man from Nottingham who tried to cross the river, what a dope, he tripped on a rope, now look at him shiver.' he started to speak. 'Beg for mercy rich man!'

I looked around for the person who was speaking and found him easily enough, in his hands was the rope he had tripped Robin of Locksley with.

Robin stood up, soaking wet.

'I beg of no man' Robin replied, bending down again and searching for his sword in the river.

Then suddenly people ran through the trees and swung round on ropes. Lots of men in rags, all laughing and shouting. They surrounded us and surrounded our horses confidently. They didn't seem too frightening, but they probably could be, there was a lot of them and I didn't even attempt to reach my sword because we were greatly outnumbered. These weren't the Sheriff's men, they were obviously robbers…and definitely outlaws.

'Well' said the man, coming in to clear view. 'This here is our river and any man who wishes to cross, must pay a tax'

'I will pay no tax' Robin called back to him, straightening up and walking forward. 'As you can see, I have nothing. Not even my sword'

'Bollocks!' A large man suddenly shouted, traipsing forward through the river. 'Any man who travels with two servants and a kid, then claims he's got no bloody money, is either a fool, or a liar!'

Everyone looked at us now. I could see a boy in the crowd behind the man who had just insulted Robin. He was about my age and he was holding a large stick, in fact everyone was. The boy looked back at me and I clocked my head to the side analysing him. I analyse everyone, my mother used to tell me. I turned away from the boy to the man in front who was grinning smugly.

'Ay, he's a liar!' the man who tripped Robin yelled, and they all repeated it laughing. Me and Azeem looked at each other and then back at Robin.

'Who are you?' he asks the man.

'John Little' he replies and then smirks. 'Best man of the woods'

The others laughed and cheered in agreement.

'Well best man' Robin replied. 'You lead this rabble?'

I'm sure he could have come up with something better but that comment earned a few boo's and hisses from the crowd. Meanwhile two of the men tugged at my arms and I was forced off of the horse which started to trot away but a few of the other men caught it. Azeem and Duncan were taken off of their horse too. We watched as John Little retaliated to Robin's remark.

'Yes, I do mate. And if you tosspots want to travel through Sherwood forest, it's going to cost you' he paused and looked Robin up and down. 'That gold medallion'

'This is sacred to me' Robin said instantly.

'Its sacred to us to mate. That there will feed us for a blooming month'

Robin smirked and then said 'you'll have to fight me for it'

I sighed. Now we were never going to get out of this. I hoped Robin had a plan.

John Little grinned widely. 'Love to mate'

He threw the stick he was holding to Robin, who caught it deftly. Then John Little turned away. Robin turned back to look at us and Azeem shrugged his shoulders to Robin.

I suppose he thought they would be fighting with swords, but apparently not.

'Be careful father!' I turned at see the boy running towards his father and taking his things for him. 'He walloped twelve of the Sherriff's men'

I looked at Robin. Impressive, I thought to myself.

'Is that so?' John Little said, still grinning. 'I reckon I'm gonna enjoy this'

He started walking down the river and the men followed.

'Hey!' Robin called to the boy, who turned to face him. 'That's your father?'

The boy grinned happily whilst Robin looked quite shocked. Apparently Robin knew the boy.

I sighed and then Duncan asked 'What's going on?'

Azeem replied 'Christian has got himself in to trouble'

'Oh dear…' Duncan said.

One of the men grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me forwards towards the crowd. He wasn't aggressive and was laughing. I didn't even bother trying to escape his grip. These men did not seem harmful.

Duncan and Azeem were pulled along too.

This looked like it was going to be eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

'Robin of the hood! Son of a devil worshipper! Your father died cursing your name and squealing like a stack pig!' I squinted through the thicket of branches towards the crowd of armed men. I could see Guy of Gisbourne pacing on his proud horse. I hadn't known he was amidst the soldiers who had chased me.

I remained silent as his horse continued to trot up and down. Then I could hear the sound of galloping hooves and four men came in to view, riding towards Guy of Gisbourne and his accomplices on their horses. I ducked further in to the trees.

These were the men who had chased me, so who was Guy of Gisbourne after?

I could hear the soldiers talking and I took the opportunity to slip away deeper into the forest. I was very confused. I had never been in these woods before and one of the men had said something about evil spirits.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do now. I couldn't keep walking and I don't have a home to return to.

My heart started racing at the prospect of my home and family. I could tell that tears were going to be shed and I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry, My father would tell me to brave. But I was finding it difficult to be brave when I had no food, water or home and I could hear strange whistling noises around me.

I was completely lost now.

I suddenly heard the sound a bark snapping to my left and I whipped my head around, my dark curls flying across my face.

'There's your ghosts Duncan. Wind chimes'

There were three men, two on one horse. One of the men was clearly blind, and the other seemed to be a moor. I stayed quiet, hoping they wouldn't spot me but soon enough I stepped on a stick causing it to break and all three men looked over at my direction, I was easily accessible for them to see me.

I stayed absolutely still as they watched me and my heart was pounding in my chest. I had a sword on me and I knew how to use it well, but I didn't like having to. I would only fight in serious situations such as one that happened earlier today, resulting in my being here.

'Hold' one of the men spoke, holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' but I didn't relax.

'Are you who the other men were chasing?' he asked. I nodded, refusing to speak but I didn't see a reason to fear these people.

'Are you an outlaw?' he asked. I paused before nodding again. I definitely was an outlaw now, there will be a price on my head by morning.

'So are we' he gestured to himself and the other two. 'I'm Robin of Locksley'

'I'm Grace Wilson' I tell him, without hesitation. They do not seem dangerous at all and I have no one I know who can help me right now. Maybe they can.

'Where are you heading?' the moor asks.

'I don't know. I'm not familiar with these forests, are you?' I ask.

'No' Robin of Locksley replies and I sigh.

'Can…' I start but I decide not to finish me sentence. I was going to ask if I could accompany them but they might see me a burden and might not be outlaws at all, but some sort of danger instead.

'Yes?' Robin asks, prompting me to finish my sentence and I choose too. I might as well take a risk now, I have nothing better to do at the moment anyway.

'Can I…accompany you, wherever your going? I have no where to return to now…' I trail off my sentence, trying not to remember.

'Hmm…I don't know Azeem, can we afford to carry a small child on our courageous journey?' says Robin. I look up at him and he's smirking.

'Remember Christian what your going to attempt' the moor replied.

'Ah yes, but I am not going to take young Grace here on that particular journey' Robin of Locksley says back to the moor.

'A distraction?' He replies. I hold my breath waiting for an answer.

Robin of Locksley looks at me and then back at the moor. 'What else can we do? She should come with us'

'That's fine' I speak up. 'I just need help for a short while, to find food and shelter'

I wonder what 'journey' they are going on.

'Well come on then…or would you prefer to walk?' Robin asks. I begin to walk towards him slowly and then clamber up easily on to his horse behind him and then he starts and the other horse holding the two men follows.

'What are your names?' I ask, turning back to look at them.

'I am Azeem' the moor replies, inclining his head and I smile back at him.

'hello, and what's your name?' I call back to the blind man behind him.

'Duncan' he tells me. His voice sounds quite weak, poor man.

'Hello Duncan' I say.

We travel through the forests, light conversation floating between us occasionally but sometimes we would walk along in silence.

'This forest has eyes. I am sure of it' Azeem says and I see his hands stays on his sword handle. I feel the strange sensation of being watched too and peer through the trees trying to determine what the source of that feeling was.

Suddenly Robin pulled on the reins of his horse and stopped us.

'Do you hear that?'

We all pause and listen and then the sound of running water is heard over the whistling of the wind chimes.

'Come on' Robin says and we start forwards towards the water and then we come to a clearing where there were quite fast rapids further down it but just simple puddles near where we were.

Robin climbed off the horse and I moved forward on it, taking its reins in my hands. Robin started to walk across the river, gently testing it, then he started wading and then all of a sudden he was hoisted up in the air and fell backwards straight in to the water!

I gasped and was just about to burst out laughing when I heard someone sing 'there was a rich man from Nottingham who tried to cross the river, what a dope, he tripped on a rope, now look at him shiver.' he started to speak. 'Beg for mercy rich man!'

I looked around for the person who was speaking and found him easily enough, in his hands was the rope he had tripped Robin of Locksley with.

Robin stood up, soaking wet.

'I beg of no man' Robin replied, bending down again and searching for his sword in the river.

Then suddenly people ran through the trees and swung round on ropes. Lots of men in rags, all laughing and shouting. They surrounded us and surrounded our horses confidently. They didn't seem too frightening, but they probably could be, there was a lot of them and I didn't even attempt to reach my sword because we were greatly outnumbered. These weren't the Sheriff's men, they were obviously robbers…and definitely outlaws.

'Well' said the man, coming in to clear view. 'This here is our river and any man who wishes to cross, must pay a tax'

'I will pay no tax' Robin called back to him, straightening up and walking forward. 'As you can see, I have nothing. Not even my sword'

'Bollocks!' A large man suddenly shouted, traipsing forward through the river. 'Any man who travels with two servants and a kid, then claims he's got no bloody money, is either a fool, or a liar!'

Everyone looked at us now. I could see a boy in the crowd behind the man who had just insulted Robin. He was about my age and he was holding a large stick, in fact everyone was. The boy looked back at me and I clocked my head to the side analysing him. I analyse everyone, my mother used to tell me. I turned away from the boy to the man in front who was grinning smugly.

'Ay, he's a liar!' the man who tripped Robin yelled, and they all repeated it laughing. Me and Azeem looked at each other and then back at Robin.

'Who are you?' he asks the man.

'John Little' he replies and then smirks. 'Best man of the woods'

The others laughed and cheered in agreement.

'Well best man' Robin replied. 'You lead this rabble?'

I'm sure he could have come up with something better but that comment earned a few boo's and hisses from the crowd. Meanwhile two of the men tugged at my arms and I was forced off of the horse which started to trot away but a few of the other men caught it. Azeem and Duncan were taken off of their horse too. We watched as John Little retaliated to Robin's remark.

'Yes, I do mate. And if you tosspots want to travel through Sherwood forest, it's going to cost you' he paused and looked Robin up and down. 'That gold medallion'

'This is sacred to me' Robin said instantly.

'Its sacred to us to mate. That there will feed us for a blooming month'

Robin smirked and then said 'you'll have to fight me for it'

I sighed. Now we were never going to get out of this. I hoped Robin had a plan.

John Little grinned widely. 'Love to mate'

He threw the stick he was holding to Robin, who caught it deftly. Then John Little turned away. Robin turned back to look at us and Azeem shrugged his shoulders to Robin.

I suppose he thought they would be fighting with swords, but apparently not.

'Be careful father!' I turned at see the boy running towards his father and taking his things for him. 'He walloped twelve of the Sherriff's men'

I looked at Robin. Impressive, I thought to myself.

'Is that so?' John Little said, still grinning. 'I reckon I'm gonna enjoy this'

He started walking down the river and the men followed.

'Hey!' Robin called to the boy, who turned to face him. 'That's your father?'

The boy grinned happily whilst Robin looked quite shocked. Apparently Robin knew the boy.

I sighed and then Duncan asked 'What's going on?'

Azeem replied 'Christian has got himself in to trouble'

'Oh dear…' Duncan said.

One of the men grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me forwards towards the crowd. He wasn't aggressive and was laughing. I didn't even bother trying to escape his grip. These men did not seem harmful.

Duncan and Azeem were pulled along too.

This looked like it was going to be eventful.


End file.
